


The Boss's Office

by rethrin



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Jared, lube, desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss's Office

"Jared, what are you doing? Get out of there."

They were working late, even later than most of the other lawyers, the ones that were always at their desks whenever Franklin and Bash rolled into work, and were there when they left again. Truth was they'd been chair jousting most of the afternoon, had eaten Jared's weight in ice cream, and spent the evening playing some flash game with a chicken and a boomerang. Then they'd lost track of time and suddenly it was one in the morning and they still had papers to prepare. Now it was half two, and Jared had wandered off in search of entertainment. By the time Peter caught up to him he was looking for it in Infeld's office, having picked the lock the way Carmen had taught him.

"Jared . . " Peter checked behind them but there didn't seem to be any movement, so he slipped through the door behind him.

"It's a good idea to get to know your boss, it's on the tip lists for being a really successful soul-sucking powerful lawyer. He'd expect it, how else do we know what to buy him for holidays? Besides, who's going to see?" Jared flicked the lights on.

"Cleaners, our hard working colleagues, there are probably cameras . . . " but while speaking Peter nudged at the plant on the table by the door, rubbing its leaves to see if it was real. Then he picked up some weird horn thing, and peered into it, before sniffing it and putting it hastily back down.

Jared looked around at the suspiciously minimalist office, no drawers in the desk, no obvious cupboards, where the hell did Infeld keep anything? He picked through some of the papers on the desk, but they were all case files, weighted down with a carving of . . . Jared picked it up and looked at it from all angles . . . a snake/rhino hybrid screwing some sort of a duck, was his best guess.

"Jared."

He put the weight down and picked up a gold bar that turned out to be a stapler.

"Jared."

"Yeah?"

He turned to see that Peter was looking at the window ledge behind him. He seemed to have broken the marble head in two.

"What did you do? Did I need to explain that we were sneaking? Not wrecking the place."

"I didn't. Look." Peter held up the neat piece of statue he had lifted up, it was a lid, clearly designed to lift off. But Peter was gesturing and frowning at what it had left behind.

Jared looked. 

"Okay," he tilted his head. "What _is_ that?"

"I am not sure I want to know."

The head was hollowed out into a pot, and filled with something. Something white and gloopy. Maybe a bit stringy.

Jared wrinkled his nose and said what they were both thinking, "It's come."

Peter frowned with his whole body, and put down the lid he was still holding. He held his hand a bit apart from him as though it was suddenly unrelated to him. "So, we work for a psychopath."

"I don't know, do you have to be a psychopath to have a marble head full of come in your office?" 

Jared and Peter looked at each other and decided you sort of did, or if not a psychopath still not something good. Jared peered into the pot again. "Do you think it's his, or-"

"And that's number 349 in questions I never want to know the answer to," said Peter.

He turned away, looking for something to wipe his hand. He tried the bathroom door, but it was locked, so he used a jacket on the back of the door. When he looked back at Jared he decided he had made some bad life choices and picking his best friend was right up there. 

"Jared, noooooo, come on, no. What are you . . ?"

Jared was bending over, his nose only inches away from the marble, sniffing. He smiled at Peter's outrage and shushed him.

"It's not come! It's the beautiful natural scent of strawberry."

"Did you know that when you decided to stick your nose in there?"

Jared dipped a finger in and scooped some of the stuff out, while Peter's face ran through a full range of disgust and disbelief. Jared rubbed the stuff between his fingers, and smelt it again, then tentatively half opened his mouth.

"Jared!"

"I think it's lube."

"It's not lube."

"Why is it not lube?"

"Why would you be tasting it even if it was lube?"

"To see if it's lube." He sniffed the stuff on his fingers one more time, and then put his tongue to it, the smallest amount. "Lube," he stated confidently.

"You have to stop saying that," Peter said, but Jared smiled at him as if he was being silly, so he continued, "You can't know it's lube just from its taste. It doesn't look like lube. Why would our boss have a marble head full of strawberry lube in his office, where anyone might see it?"

"It's not come, that's good right?"

Peter conceded that one with a sort of shake of his shoulder.

"Perhaps he needs it handy," said Jared. "Perhaps he needs a ton load of lube because he gets more action than we can imagine."

They both thought about it.

"Karp?" Peter offered after a moment, and Jared laughed without thinking.

"He's his nephew!"

"They say he's his nephew. He might be his 'nephew'."

Jared thought about that and shrugged, like things were possible.

"Get the lights?" he said.

"What?"

"The lights." Peter's comprehension remained missing, so Jared gestured at the lube, the desk, himself, Peter. "We can't exactly do this all lit up like a Christmas party."

Peter shook his head slowly, "No, no no no no no no."

Jared looked at him as if he was refusing to pass him the remote, "What do you mean, no no no no no?"

"I mean no, we are not fucking here, with," he pointed at the pot, "that. Or anything. No."

"But I'm bored. You're bored. This is perfect. You can't just break our perfect friendship because you're weird about cleaners seeing us have sex. Cleaners have seen us have sex, Peter."

"I already lost one job because I fucked around in my boss's office, remember?"

"That was with his daughter." 

Peter raised an eyebrow and Jared held up a finger, "Stop it. You promised to stop questioning my parentage if I stopped slowly destroying everything you loved, remember? That was a good deal for you."

"Okay. But we are not having sex in here. No."

"But there is a _Gigantic_. Pot. Of _lube_. Right here." Jared gestured strongly at the pot as if Peter was being purposefully dense. "We can't just turn it down."

"There's lube in the cave, there's lube in our office, and in the car..."

"There's lube on a train, and lube on a plane," Jared added.

"...and," Peter finished, "we don't know for sure that it is -"

"It's lube!"

"It might not be lube, and I am not going to put it in your ass."

"I'll put it in your ass, then, you know either-"

"No. We are not fucking in this office-"

"On the desk," Jared interjected quickly, wanting to make sure Peter knew the important parts of the plan.

Peter shook his head some more, "-using god knows what as lube, when anyone might walk in and see us. I like working here, Jared, Infeld's been good to us, let's leave the man's desk in peace."

He turned away, and went back to the statue head thing, to put the lid back.

"Peter, He hired us because we're -"

"He did not hire us so that we would fuck on his desk. Or if he did, then that's nearly as disturbing as the fact that we work for someone who keeps his massive supply of lube on show in his office."

"Well, it's not really on show, it's discreet, you know..." As he spoke Jared went to the door, while Peter fussed with the pot, trying to get the lid back on without really touching it. He turned the lights off, although with the corridor lights still on, and plenty of light from the city shining through the window it made relatively little difference to visibility. He was back beside the desk by the time Peter turned around.

Peter smiled despite himself, because Jared was beautiful and smiling up at him and was clearly horny as hell.

"Let me take you back to _our_ office, and then we can do _whatever_ you want," Peter said.

Jared unbuttoned his vest.

"If you don't fuck me on this desk, I'm not going to let you fuck me for six months."

Peter knew that was a lie, and a pretty awful one. They both knew full well that if Peter dragged him out of this room right now, kissed his throat and squeezed his ass, Jared would do damn near anything Peter asked him to. But Jared also knew how much Peter loved the word 'fuck' in Jared's mouth. They weren't teenagers any more, but when Jared asked to be _fucked_ , it still sounded like the hottest, dirtiest thing Peter had ever heard.

Peter narrowed his eyes, as if he was weighing his options, "Do you mean no sex at all, or will you still fuck me?"

Jared shook his head, his eyes trailed down over Peter's chest and to his stomach, then lower still, then flashed back up and sparkled confidently when he saw Peter licking his lip helplessly.

"Six months," Peter said, feigning thoughtfulness. "We'd probably get a lot of work done."

Jared nodded, pretty much smirking, his eyes steadily holding Peter's gaze. "Fuck me."

Peter glanced out at the corridor, still seeing no one there, nothing happening. He swallowed hard and looked back to where Jared had backed himself up against the desk, his legs slightly spread.

"Fuck me," Jared said again, and Peter stepped towards him without even thinking. When he realised he just grinned, Jared had won this argument before they even started and he didn't care. Putting his hands on Jared was suddenly his only real care, it had been way too long.

Jared's answering smile should have been victorious, but as Peter came close it was undercut with a familiar mixture of gratitude and relief and pure pleasure. Peter felt love spin and climb inside him as he stroked his hands down Jared's shirt, under his vest, smoothing the fabric over hard tight skin, warm under his palms. 

Jared always seemed to know what he was doing to Peter, exactly how much Peter wanted him, and he used it, teased and flirted and drove Peter mad. But somehow whenever Peter gave in to it Jared would act as though he was giving him something unexpected, something special, and Peter loved feeling like he was a delight to Jared, every fucking time.

Jared reached up to draw Peter's mouth down to his and Peter pushed him firmly back onto the desk, stepping between his legs, and spreading them wider. Jared's tongue lapped hungrily at his mouth, and Peter moaned, kissing him back while he dragged Jared's shirt out of his pants. Jared sitting on the desk made him even lower than usual, and Peter had to bend down further to kiss him, he loved that, having Jared's mouth under his, loved feeling him stretch up to him.

Jared shoved Peter's jacket back off his shoulders, and Peter let go of him to let it fall to the ground and then quickly tugged his shirt and undershirt up over his head as well, breaking off their kiss. Jared gave a little whine of protest at that, but quickly turned his attention to Peter's body instead. He ran his hands up and down Peter's side, not a caress, it wasn't delicate and nothing about it was for Peter's pleasure, he was just touching him pure and simple like he'd wanted to all day, the feel of Peter's warm skin under his palms, his body so strong and solid, made Jared's breath catch and he squeezed his thighs tighter around Peter, pressing forwards.

"So hot," he murmured.

Peter couldn't get his stupid damned shirt off his fucking wrists and was tangled now with his hands behind him. Jared bent forward, kissing Peter, licking his skin, his hands still all over him too, and each touch of Jared's tongue over his abs and his chest, felt like fire grazing his skin and Peter ached for more.

"Fuck, Jared," he shook his wrists, and hissed as Jared's teeth scraped gently over ticklish skin, "I can't..."

Jared's mouth didn't pause but he reached round behind Peter and fumbled at the shirt, helping to tug and push at it until it slipped free and fell to the floor.

Suddenly free Peter held Jared close, stroked a hand through his hair, and then down to rest on his neck, pulling him nearer as Jared continued to lap, suck, and kiss at his skin. He wanted that mouth around his cock, he knew it wasn't what Jared wanted right now, but it took him a few deep breaths to kick the image out of his mind. He bent down and kissed Jared's temple, then whispered straight in his ear,

"I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"What I'm here for," Jared said with an attempt at ease, but his breath was sketchy as he licked a long stripe up Peter's throat. Then he moved lower again, curling his tongue around Peter's nipple and sucking very gently until Peter groaned.

Peter stayed like that for a few minutes more, running his hands over Jared's shoulders and hair and back, but mostly just watching him, loving the sight of Jared's mouth as much as the feel. Then he forced himself to push him away, and he did it slightly too roughly, because he knew that if he didn't he was never going to, he was going to stand there and let Jared's mouth take everything it wanted, while he thrust helplessly against him, until he came in his pants. And he was Peter Bash and he wasn't going to give Jared that satisfaction again.

Jared stared up at him, his eyes were dark and wide, and he was half panting, half pouting at being pushed away. And he had way too many clothes on. He put his hands behind him to support himself on the desk, leaning back slightly, so invitingly. Peter kept eye contact and began unbuttoning Jared's shirt quickly, his movements so much calmer than he felt. His fingers glanced against Jared's skin and he felt a stabbing of lust every time Jared blinked in response, or breathed or squirmed, or even just looked back at him, both knowing how much they wanted this, how good it was going to be. Peter tried to remember their last time, and thought it must have been over a month ago, before they'd started working here, it felt like forever.

He didn't stop at the last button of the shirt, just moved his hands down and started undoing Jared's belt, yanking him forward slightly on the desk and smiled as Jared struggled to keep his balance. Jared's head fell forwards, and he was breathing heavily, and Peter wanted this to last forever and knew it probably wasn't going to last long at all.

"You okay?" Peter asked low, as his fingers started quickly flicking open the buttons of Jared's fly, feeling him pressing hard against his fingers.

"Yes. Fuck."

Peter let his fingers press a little harder and leaned a little closer, and Jared moaned helplessly, a strangled noise escaped his throat as Peter worked his hand into Jared's pants, rubbing the back of his fingers against his cock. Peter's eyes gleamed as Jared spread his thighs wider and he leaned back further.

"You're such a slut," Peter murmured with a trace of a laugh, and Jared just moaned his agreement as Peter leaned forward and kissed him again, Jared's mouth was hot, Peter curled one hand behind his neck, helping him to keep his balance as Peter's other hand gripped his cock tightly. Jared's whole body pressed into the touch. But Peter only gave one hard stroke from base to tip, before letting go again, and Jared nipped Peter's lip in frustrated retaliation.

Peter bit him back. "Just a second, okay," he said, moving his hands down to start pushing Jared's pants over his hips. 

Jared kissed him again, and made half made a noise that approximated to yes or please or something anything that would make Peter fuck him, his tongue licking an apology over Peter's lip. He stopped Peter's hands for just a second and fished a condom out of his pocket and put it on the desk. Then he lifted himself up a little, letting Peter work his pants out from under him, and drop them to his ankles. He squirmed a little as he settled onto the cold glass surface of the desk, kicking his pants away. Peter pushed his legs wide open again, moving in close, his thigh against Jared's cock, letting him press hard against him. He kissed him deeply, his hands stroking over bare skin on Jared's thighs, over his stomach, up to his shoulders. He pushed Jared's shirt and vest back, off his shoulders, letting his fingers skim over Jared's sides. 

"You look beautiful," he said, and then narrowed his eyes as Jared ducked away from that, a tiny flinch. He knew he didn't like him saying it, he'd just never worked out if that meant he should say it less or more, and sometimes it happened without him thinking about it. 

Peter bent lower, to kiss Jared's throat, he put a hand in Jared's hair, stretching him upwards so the angle was less awkward. He flicked his tongue gently against Jared's skin, right up to his ear, sucked there for a second, then kissed right behind it, and he smiled as Jared moaned and put all his weight onto one arm so that the other could circle around Peter's neck, holding him close, pulling him down further, keeping him there. 

Peter knew what he wanted and started sucking gently and then not so gently, vaguely hoping he was low enough so that the mark would be covered by Jared's collar, mostly not caring very much. He sucked much longer than he needed to, knowing everything it was doing to Jared, loving the way Jared's hand had worked into Peter's hair, gripping him so tightly, the way his other hand was stroking Peter's skin wherever he could reach, the way he moaned, whispering 'fuck' and 'god' and 'yes' and 'peter' as he writhed, arching up, desperate to press against Peter's body and Peter worked one hand under Jared's thigh, squeezing him tightly, letting his fingernails dig into his skin, lifting him a little. Peter didn't know how long it lasted, but when he stopped it was with a loud wet pop and the bruise was dark purple and nearly perfectly round. He licked firmly over it two or three times, breathing heavily, and swallowing tightly.

He lowered Jared, and kissed his mouth again before he let go, then stepped back and quickly undid his own belt and fly, while Jared caught his breath and struggled to take his own weight again, sitting up. 

He looked awkward perched on the desk without Peter there to hold on to. And Peter tore his eyes away with difficulty, the dark bruise on Jared's throat was so shocking against his pale skin, Peter wanted to make a trail of them, all the way down his throat, over his chest, and his stomach, down to his cock, which was hard and heavy, and fucking beautiful no matter how much Jared might not want to hear it. He'd done it before, Jared lying on the bed beneath him for hours, moaning with pleasure as Peter sucked dark bruises into his skin one after another, his nails scratching Peter's back, his mouth begging him to stop and never stop and do it harder and please and let him come and let him go, and when Peter finally took his cock in his mouth Jared had lasted a whole two seconds. 

They'd fucked each other a lot over the years, but the way Jared had kissed him after that was the memory he replayed most often. Jared had dragged him up to his mouth, his body shaking in Peter's arms for the longest time, kissing Peter with no input from his brain, just an absolute, unedited, glorious kiss that seemed to have lasted for hours, the taste of Jared's skin and sweat and come all mingling in their mouths, Jared lapping at him with no finesse, no technique, just soft and wet and desperate, sometimes murmuring thank you, or please, or other noises that might have meant a million things. 

Peter shook his head, because that wasn't what Jared wanted right now either, and he really needed to get back to the moment in hand. 

He turned and reached shakily for the pot, dipped his hand in, scooping out stuff he was pleased to note did indeed feel a lot like lube. He risked a quick sniff and it smelt like lube. He wasn't a fan of strawberry scent himself, however popular it seemed to be. Janie had always liked it, but he wasn't going to mention that.

Jared was watching him, curled forwards a little, still looking a bit uncomfortable, and when Peter caught his eye he managed to look damn near shy, and Peter didn't know how he did that, it wasn't like Peter hadn't seen him like this a million times, legs spread and lips swollen, it wasn't like he had anything to be shy about. Jared gave a kind of nervous smile, and gestured for Peter to come back. Peter glanced out at the corridor then, suddenly worried that no one else should see him like this, but there was no movement he could see. 

He stepped nearer and Jared happily pulled him close, stroking his hands down Peter's arms and dipping his head to kiss Peter's wrist. He reached to Peter's waistband, to push Peter's pants down, but Peter shook his head, not ready yet. He held Jared's shoulder, and leaned him backwards a little, then dolloped the lube onto Jared's stomach smiling as Jared reacted with a little wriggle because it was cold, but any mock outrage he might have attempted quickly dissolved as Peter rubbed his fingers over Jared's chest, then pinched a nipple, the lube on his fingers making his touch almost soft with no grip, but Jared's reaction made it obvious that it was good. He'd always liked getting sticky, Peter thought fondly. 

For Jared it was ecstasy, the feeling of Peter's fingers gliding over him, moving down to the lube on his stomach again now, spreading it upwards, his fingers fast and smooth over his skin. The lube was quickly warmed by Peter's touch, it felt like trails of silk across his skin, hot and cold at the same time, leaving his skin tingling, aching for more. Peter's palm pressing again over his nipple made him arch forwards, Peter's other hand holding him at the hip, anchored him down while his thumb stroked in circles over the top of his thigh.

Peter avoided Jared's cock almost carelessly, spreading lube all over his front, over the bite mark on his throat, inside his thighs which Jared couldn't help but open wider and wider with every touch. His hands were gentle, but knew every sensitive spot Jared had, and hit them all, pinching him lightly, scratching him hard, stroking him endlessly, until Jared ached everywhere, until he heard himself half begging, please please please, dude, please. Peter loved to make him beg he knew, but he didn't care. He forgot about wanting Peter to fuck him, he just wanted him to touch his goddamn cock. He grabbed one of Peter's wrists and pushed it clumsily down, please please please.

"kay, hang on," Peter said, kissing him quickly. He stepped back again to reach to the pot behind him, this time he kept hold of Jared's hand as he did it and came back instantly. The new lube was still cold from the marble jar, but Peter pressed it straight onto Jared's cock, and he laughed as Jared squirmed and swore, but his laugh was deep and short, and somehow really hot, just making Jared harder. The movement of Peter's hand quickly turned Jared's string of swear words into more of a soft panting noise. The lube coated him thoroughly, and Peter rubbed his hand up and down in long firm strokes, warming it quickly, spreading it from root to tip, the heat almost unbearably good, Peter's hand curving perfectly over the head at the end of each stroke before pushing back down. Jared's arms came around Peter, clinging against him, moaning and rocking in time with Peter's hand. 

Peter stopped when Jared got quieter, giving him time to come back from the edge. He gently spread lube down over Jared's balls instead, quick, soft strokes, then cupped him just for a second, enjoying the feel of that weight in his hand, Jared in his hand. Then he squeezed very slightly more than was comfortable, for just half a moment, and smiled widely when Jared's eyes flicked up to meet his, dark and deep and wide, and his mouth fell open with a tiny gasp. Peter kissed him deeply and moved his hand back to Jared's cock, just for a moment. He half wanted to milk him dry, he loved fucking Jared when he'd already come, when Peter knew a good part of him wanted nothing but to turn over and go to sleep, except that he always wanted this. Peter loved squeezing into him, knowing Jared loved it despite his frustration at not being able to get hard again so soon, but that didn't seem quite fair right now, so Peter kept his touch light and then let his hands start exploring the rest of Jared's body again.

If Peter wasn't going to let him come then Jared needed Peter to fuck him. He tried to concentrate on things other than Peter's hands, he leaned forwards and shoved Peter's pants out of the way, stroking down Peter's ass as he pushed them down. Peter's cock was hard and big, and it bounced free from the fabric, and Jared smiled and half opened his mouth to say something, but he might have forgotten all the words that weren't please and Peter had heard him beg more than was good for him. Instead he let the pants drop to the floor, and ran his hands up the back of Peter's thighs, over his ass, and round to the front again. But Peter shook his head when he tried to reach for his dick. 

"Don't," he breathed and Jared couldn't be bothered to be disappointed, because Peter sounded really really close to losing it and that was fine with him. 

"Fuck me then," Jared said, ever so quietly, leaning forwards again, his mouth against Peter's skin. Peter made a fantastic strangled sound, twisted his hand into Jared's hair, and pulled him up for another kiss, deep and wet and rushed, and god Jared wanted to touch him, wanted to swallow him, if he was honest, but Peter was going to fuck him, and that was even better, if anything was better than having Peter in his mouth then his ass was probably it, although...he lost his train of thought because Peter had pulled him up and close so that their cocks were pressed between them, and the lube Peter had spread over him meant he was sliding against Peter's skin, and it sent heat deep through him, his legs gripped tightly around Peter again and they seemed to kiss for an age, their bodies barely moving against each other, but every slight movement felt like heaven.

Jared kept pressing forwards, until he was right at the edge of the desk again, and he was stretching up to Peter's mouth, kissing him, kissing his throat, wanting to rub harder against him, he stood up to get a better angle, and the backs of his thighs pressed uncomfortably against the desk but it meant he could thrust a little more, meant he could press a little harder, and Peter moaned with pleasure, his arms tightening around Jared until he was lifting him, just a little, and Jared loved that, much more than he ever let him know. Loved when Peter lifted him, pressed him against a wall, took complete control of him, their mouths equal, but more aware than ever of the differences between each other. This time there wasn't a wall there though, and the desk moved behind him, and Peter sort of dropped him and nearly fell, then he went to step backwards a little and got tangled in his pants, he wobbled badly for a moment, until Jared caught hold of him, steadying him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Jared laughed quietly, "You're really very suave, you know that?" he said, smiling against Peter's chest, running his hands down Peter's back. "You alright there?"

Peter was smiling too, he nodded, and his balance restored he stepped backwards to get another handful of lube. 

"Turn around, Jare," he said and he sounded distracted and with an edge of pleading, and he only called him that when they were like this, Jared didn't think too carefully about how much he liked it, he just did what Peter wanted, and Peter's free hand stroked his side, his back, as he turned and bent over to rest his hands on the desk He wondered, not for the first time, if people could see them from the offices over the street and if he ought to care more. 

Peter warmed the lube this time, a full handful, he rubbed it in his palms for a moment, and then curved his hand down between Jared's legs, spreading it softly between his buttocks, his fingers stroking firmly backwards, dipping inside him at once, no hesitation, knowing exactly what Jared wanted, but only letting him have it for a moment. Then he stroked over his opening again, then squeezed his ass, then ran his fingers down the inside of Jared's thigh, and Jared spread his legs a little wider, bent over slightly more. He could feel his legs shaking already and that was a bit weak even for him, he told himself sternly to man up, but then Peter's fingers were back inside him, and he heard himself whimper and sank lower onto the desk.

Jared didn't really need that much preparation, plenty of quickies had taught Peter that, times when there wasn't anything around except a squirt of hand cream, or plenty of spit and hope. Or that one time with half a sachet of mayonnaise. And Peter was still slightly interested in getting out of this office before everyone started showing up for work again, but since there was lube here, he didn't want it to go to waste, it was good, thick and warm, he wanted Jared wet and ready and desperate. 

He curled his fingers back inside Jared, and his cock throbbed as Jared breathed and half pulled away, then half pushed backwards, his body desperate for something, but not sure how to get it. Peter pushed his fingers deeper, loved having Jared like this, he was moaning again, a few words leaking through, please, deeper, fuck, need. He pulled his fingers out and then shoved back in, three fingers this time, he fucked Jared hard for a minute, finding a rhythm, opening him up. Loving the sound it made, loving how tight he was, how he opened so willingly, how he moved. Peter's other hand held Jared's waist, sometimes stroked up to his shoulder, thumb rubbing over the neat tattoo on Jared's shoulder blade. 

He worked the lube inside him with each stroke, pushing gently again and again, working his fingers deeper to open him more, and then getting more lube, coating him thoroughly, until Jared was wet and full. He used his thumb and Jared pretty much purred at him, and he liked that, he fucked him like that for a while, his thumb pressing in different places to his fingers, curling in different places, a different pressure. 

Jared was trembling under him, shaking hard every time Peter touched him just _there_ , making a perfect sighing noise every time he pulled out, begging gently every time he stroked his fingers back inside, now, now, please, Peter, god. And Peter didn't give a fuck where they were any more. He pulled out of Jared one last time, and put his hands on Jared's hips. He leaned over him, pressing his cock against Jared's back and kissed the back of his neck.

"Peter, do it, please, dude, just please," Jared said.

"Thought you wanted to do this on the desk."

Jared didn't answer, just shook his head, not caring. But Peter smiled and pulled him upright.

"Come on, Jare. It'll be comfier."

He turned him round and sat him down on the edge of the desk, kissing him terribly softly just for a second, sucking Jared's lower lip. Then he gently pressed him backwards and helped him lie back. The desk was freezing underneath Jared, and his head fell back and he felt stupid and didn't know where to put his legs, and it wasn't comfier at all and Peter was a liar. But then Peter leaned over him, and dragged his shirt out from where he was half lying on it, balled it up and slipped it under his head. Jared smiled because Peter Bash was fucking perfect, and Peter smiled back because he knew it. He ran his hands down Jared's sides and thought how beautiful he looked and didn't say it.

"You alright there?" Peter asked.

Jared nodded a little bit, and wiggled a little bit and Peter stroked his hands down Jared's thighs, pushing them back so that he had his legs in the air, bent at the knee, open and spread for Peter. He groaned, fumbled for the condom and tore it open. Just before he put it on Jared stopped him, and scooped up a blob of lube from the desk, and held it out. 

"It'll feel better," he said, and Peter let him dab it into the tip of the condom, pulling his hand up for a quick kiss as he did. He slipped the condom on, and glanced to the office outside really quick. He wasn't at all sure how he would have stopped even if the entire fucking firm was out there looking in.

The desk was slightly too low to make this easy, he spread his legs a little, and put one of his hands on the desk to help balance him, leaning forwards over Jared a little. And Jared rested one of his legs on Peter's shoulder, which lifted him slightly to get a better angle. He was heavy, but Peter barely noticed, he wanted every inch of him. He pushed forwards and Jared moaned, yes, yes, fuck, please, yes. 

Jared was so hot, Peter lined up with him easily, and he spread open slowly around Peter's cock, and Peter pushed and groaned and pushed again and sank into him. The lube was thick, and it just made Jared fuller, and tighter and Jared was pressing forwards, trying to get him deeper, taking everything he could give, and he was moaning, his hand reaching out to touch him somehow. Peter put out his free hand and they sort of held hands for a second or two, while Peter pushed as deeply as he could, wanting nothing more than that just for a second, just to hold there inside him. 

Jared squeezed his fingers and moaned and lifted himself more, trying to get a better angle. It let Peter even deeper, and Peter had to let go of his hand and held him at his hip instead, and he nearly came right then. Jared was squeezing, pulsing, his body working to get used to the sudden size inside him. Around Peter's cock it felt like perfection, like he was right where he needed to be, and he could just release and fill him completely, and it would feel so good, and it would be so easy, so he held his breath and thought about things that weren't Jared Franklin, tight around him. He ought to count something, he thought, but he couldn't think of anything he might count, so he settled for trying to remember _how_ to count. He remembered that four was a number, and nine, and Jared was more used to him then, and he stopped _squeezing_ , and Peter remembered breathing, and came back from the edge. 

He slowly started to pull back, Jared's face was red, and his neck was red, and he was mumbling, and Peter didn't pull back very far at all before he was pushing forwards again, because backwards just felt so wrong when forwards was so good. He loved Jared's spluttered moan, loved the look on his face, pain, but in all the right ways, his mouth was open, he wasn't going to last long if Peter had any say in it. Peter shifted his weight a little, pulled back further this time, and started fucking him properly, knew he was hitting the right places, because Jared wasn't managing words now, he was down to letters, and Peter breathed hard because he loved that noise, Jared was never quiet during sex, but Peter loved getting him incoherent. 

He let go of Jared's hip and put his hand around his cock instead, and his ass was so tight and Peter fucked him harder and harder, not managing any sort of control around Jared's cock, just squeezing him and touching him. He was still covered in lube, so Peter's hand slid up and down him easily and Peter knew it wasn't the most talented hand job he'd ever given, but it must have been okay because the constant noise of Jared Franklin dissolved into vowels, and he was thrusting into Peter's hand, and fucking himself onto Peter's cock, his hands had nothing to grip and they were clenching uselessly on the glass of the desk, and it only took a minute or two before he grew quieter, holding his breath. He turned a darker shade of red, and his head lifted up, his chin pressing into his chest, and his whole body tensed as he came, as his cock splurted come all over his stomach and his chest, thick white blobs that clung to his skin, and he looked so good like that, and Peter watched him and fucked him hard, his thighs burning, his cock so full, so hot, and he fucked him while Jared shuddered and jerked under him, until he was done, his cock empty, until he flinched a bit suddenly when Peter squeezed him too tight, until he melted backwards a little, limp on the desk again, panting and very slowly coming back to himself. 

Peter held still for a moment, catching his own breath and watched him because he was allowed to, and Jared caught his eye for just a moment and smiled, satisfied. He reached towards Peter, looking exhausted, and stroked his hand just quickly because it was the only part of him he could reach. 

Peter stroked Jared's side, and rocked gently, letting him know he was going to start again and Jared lifted himself as best he could to help, and closed his eyes. Peter pressed in deep, he could feel the ache that was in his cock spreading into the rest of his body and he gave into it willingly now. Jared was lying back and Peter could see the bite-mark on his throat, and he was still flushed, and his mouth was beautiful, and he'd remembered Peter's name, and was still moaning with pleasure when Peter hit just the right spot inside him, and he was covered in come and lube which looked amazing, his skin under Peter's hand was soft and perfect and Peter only managed a few more strong hard thrusts before he was gone, and everything was nothing. He lost himself for a while, not aware of anything except the complete release of every cell in his body, all swirling into each other, and into Jared.

A while later he realised he was grunting and stopped. And he was trembling but couldn't seem to stop that. He took long deep breaths, Jared was smiling up at him and he smiled back and they gave quick soft laughs, not really for anything, just because sex was good, and they were really excellent at it. 

Peter realised he was gripping Jared pretty tightly, and bending him awkwardly, and worked on letting go, eventually lowering Jared to the desk, and pulling free from him as softly as he could. He kissed Jared's knee because it was right there and stood up straight again. Peter's legs were so heavy and his skin felt tight and he ached inside in all the best places. 

"God, Jare," he said, "Okay?"

Jared nodded, smiling. He stretched his legs and back with a satisfied wiggle, and sighed. 

"We should get out of here," Peter said, his hand resting on Jared's thigh. He squeezed him lightly, and stroked down to his knee, taking a deep breath, feeling his heartbeat start calming. 

Then he let go and bent to pull his pants up. He quickly rolled the condom off and threw it away, then turned away from Jared, looking for where his shirt was while he was buttoning his pants.

"Peter? Seriously?" Jared's breathing was still hard. " _Dude, who raised you?_ " 

Peter looked back at him, trying to work out what he meant.

"No cuddling, just like that?"

His voice was still slightly thick, a little sleepy, and Peter smiled at him. Jared was looking at him with a frown and struggling to sit up. He held out a hand to help. 

"Come on, up. When you are dressed and we are safely out of this office I'll take you for pancakes, or buy you flowers, diamonds, anything you want."

"Is this how you treated your boss's daughter? See, now this will be why he fired you. Ungentlemanly conduct. And I am starting to see his position here," Jared said, sitting on the edge of the desk, swaying a little bit. He watched Peter pulling on his shirt. "Peter," he said again, frowning his disappointment. 

"Get up. We are not getting found here just 'cause you get all liquidy after sex."

"Liquidy? Really?" Jared stood and started pulling on his pants. 

Peter nodded and picked up his jacket, shook it out. "Liquidy. Could pour you into a bucket and carry you home, but I don't have one, so come on."

"You're a terrible partner, you know that? I would not have let you fuck me if I knew it was a tap and run deal, a boy expects a little care when it's his _best_ friend, a little tenderness," Jared carried on grumbling as he reached for his shirt. "Now, if you were Pindar, I would understand, because you would need to wash nine times, and if you were Damien this is exactly what I would expect, but ..."

By the time Peter turned to look at him again he'd got his shirt on and was fumbling at the buttons, frowning as it stuck to him everywhere Peter had covered him with sticky strawberry lube. Peter smiled at him because, if possible, a recently fucked Jared Franklin was even more beautiful than a ready and willing Jared Franklin. He was a little dazed, a lot soft, and sort of tiny.

He shrugged into his own jacket and went over to his partner, who was now mumbling, "I bet Infeld doesn't just leave someone stranded there after he fucks them, I expect there's stroking and massages, perhaps tea, and if you were-" 

"Dude, stop talking about fucking other people," Peter murmured quietly, and Jared shut up.

He moved Jared's hands out of the way and took control of the buttons, undoing the few Jared had already managed and realigning them. Jared stood and let Peter dress him, leaned forward a couple of times to press his forehead into Peter's chest, but Peter pushed him upright quietly and firmly each time so he could see what he was doing and studiously ignored the pouting.

When he was done he handed Jared his vest, and then ran his fingers through his friend's hair and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Come on, I'll take you home, put you in the shower, and clean all that stuff out of you. Show you how much of a gentleman my mother raised."

Jared moaned really deeply, making Peter think seriously about putting him straight back on the desk for another round, but he settled for tilting Jared's head back and kissing his mouth, he kept it light and gentle, but all the same it seemed to last for hours, and when it was over Jared's eyes were sparkling up at him.

"Better?" Peter asked.

Jared smiled, and tilted his head to one side to mean that it was more acceptable than abandoning him the moment sex was over, but that he wasn't going to totally forgive Peter until all promises were fulfilled.

Peter grinned, and put his hands on Jared's shoulders, turned him around, steering him gently to the door.

"Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Didn't clean up." Jared's voice was sleepy, he waved his hand clumsily behind them.

Peter looked back, the desk had clearly been shoved from it's place on the carpet by at least six inches. There were papers all over the floor, one of Jared's socks was on Infeld's chair, the bonsai tree had lost at least half its leaves, there was definitely a noticeable amount of lube missing if anyone looked, and he realised he'd dropped the condom into the waste paper bin without thinking. And if someone missed all that the desk was smeared all over with come and lube, hand prints and other prints in amongst it.

They stood and frowned at it all bitterly.

"They might not know it was us?" Jared offered. "Karp probably leaves it like this twice a month." 

But Peter sighed, and pulled his mind away from thinking about getting Jared in a shower. "It's okay, I'll get it. Give me," he did some quick estimations, "Four minutes."

Jared stared at him, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're gonna clean up?"

"Oh, come on. It's good for us here, Infeld's a great boss, you really think they'll find this and not know it was us? Well, one of us at least? Besides, he doesn't deserve to come to work to this."

Jared shook his head happily, "I mean, I don't have to help?"

"Do you want to help?"

"Nope."

Peter smiled. "This would be gentlemanly conduct at its finest. I will clean up, and have you safely out of the building with no evidence left behind in seven minutes flat. Another thirty to get home, and I'll have you in bed and asleep before the sun comes up."

Jared grinned, "You're awesome."

"Uh huh. Have we got some wet wipes in your desk?"

Jared nodded and Peter set off to fetch them, leaving Jared smiling after him.

"Peter?" He called out after a second.

"Yeah?"

"I have the best best friend in the world."

"Yeah you do."


End file.
